Actuators are used for actuation of mechanical loads or other driven elements. Depending on the geometry of movement of their take-off unit, a distinction can be made between rotary actuators—which execute or urge a rotary movement—on the one hand and linear actuators—which execute or urge a linear movement—on the other hand. A special group among the latter is constituted by electrohydraulic linear actuators with a purely electrical input interface and a mechanical output interface, wherein all components and functional elements disposed functionally between the input interface and the output interface are part of a uniform, closed, preassembled assembly.
Electrohydraulic linear actuators are known and in use in various designs. The prior art includes in particular electrohydraulic linear actuators such as disclosed in WO 2015/187688 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,223 B2, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,630,441 A, 2,680,952 A, DE 102004036943 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,801 A and 5,519,995 A.